My Beloved Loved
by Dead4Sure
Summary: Re-Publish! / Jika kau membuka lembar demi lembaran majalah itu, maka kau akan menemukan foto dua orang pemuda, di kamar hotel, satu ranjang, satu selimut, dan sama-sama telanjang, ingat TELANJANG! Mereka berdua telanjang! / Bertanggung jawab? NEHI! / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Beloved Loved © RedRabbit**

**A/N by Kelinci Merah : **Fic ini dulunya aku hapus, tapi karena pengen aku lanjutin makanya dipublish ulang. Hahaha _*tertawa nista* #dibakar!_

.

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

Dunia selebritis memang tidak pernah lepas dengan yang namanya gossip. Bukan artis/actor namanya kalau nggak pernah jadi bahan gossip, dari gossip yang baik sampai gossip yang buruk – Semuanya ada dan lengkap serta dibabat habis sampai tuntas. Setiap pagi-siang-sore-malam dan bahkan lewat tengah malam selalu ada kabar atau berita terbaru dan terpanas mengenai selebritis-selebritis papan atas.

Tidak sedikit selebritis yang tersisih, tersingkir, mundur dan diasingkan dari dunia glamor itu karena gossip buruk yang menyebabkan pro dan kontra dan berakhir dengan hilangnya nama baik.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang aktor muda berbakat dan tampan bahkan bisa dibilang amat sangat kelewat tampan, digilai dan dipuja oleh kaum hawa maupun adam di seluruh penjuru dunia, dan sayangnya saat ini dia harus melawan dan bertahan dari kejamnya sebuah gossip yang beredar dan tentunya mencoreng nama baiknya.

Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Sasuke untuk menghadapi gossip-gossip yang beredar tentang dirinya. Bagi Sasuke gossip itu seperti angin lalu, yang jika dibiarkan dan bersikap cuek maka gossip itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya (Ibaratnya gossip itu kayak kentut yang berbau kemudian menghilang), biasanya emang kayak gitu tapi sekarang jawabannya tidak!

"Shit!"

Sebuah majalah dilempar ke lantai dan diiringi dengan umpat serapah yang tidak jelas, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan si aktor ganteng a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajah tampan dan cool milik Sasuke terlihat kusut, bisa dibilang Sasuke sekarang lagi stress. Sasuke stress? Emang bisa? Ya bisalah... bagaimanapun juga Sasuke'kan juga manusia. Tapi tenang aja, meskipun wajah Sasuke saat ini lagi kusut dan mungkin agak aseman dikit, itu semua sama sekali tidak mengurangi nilai ketampanan dan keren yang dimilikinya, malah menambah nilai sexy pada dirinya, kok bisa? Ya namanya juga orang ganteng, biar gimanapun ekspresi wajahnya, orang ganteng itu bakalan tetap ganteng.

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya, kenapa Sasuke jadi stress?

Sasuke stress tentu aja karena ada hubungannya sama majalah yang tadi dilemparnya ke lantai. Sebenarnya nggak ada yang salah sama majalah itu, wajah Sasuke yang menjadi cover majalah itu tetap terlihat _perfect_ nan _awesome _seperti biasa, yang menjadi masalah adalah judul berita yang ada di dalam majalah itu. Judulnya besar dan dicetak huruf balok semua, dan judul itu bertuliskan 'UCHIHA SASUKE TERNYATA ADALAH SEORANG GAY!'

OMG, apa kata dunia?

Hancur dan runtuh sudah image cool nan keren yang selalu dibangun oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memang terkenal dingin dan cuek pada semua cewek, tapi itu bukan berarti kalau dia tidak menyukai cewek'kan.

Hellooo… dia masih normal gitu loeh!

Dan jika kau membuka lembar demi lembaran majalah itu, maka kau akan menemukan foto dua orang pemuda, di kamar hotel, satu ranjang, satu selimut, dan sama-sama telanjang, ingat TELANJANG! Mereka berdua telanjang!

Tak perlu bertanya, foto siapa yang bertelanjang itu, jawabannya tentu aja foto Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak kalau yang difoto itu adalah dirinya karna memang faktanya itu adalah dirinya dan mengenai pemuda yang satunya – wajahnya diburamkan sehingga tidak diketahui identitas aslinya, yang pasti, pemuda satunya memiliki warna rambut ngejreng yaitu pirang dan berkulit tan. Dan Sasuke sangat kesal setengah mati. Kenapa cuman wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu saja yang diburamkan dan wajahnya terpampang jelas di foto itu - Nggak adil.

Karna foto laknat itulah Sasuke sekarang dicap sebagai Homo.

Ayolah… Meskipun mereka berdua sekamar – tidur seranjang – berbagi selimut – dan telanjang – itu belum tentu mereka homo dan melakukan itu bukan? Semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman, catat! Ini benar-benar kesalahpahaman, titik nggak ada komanya pokoknya titik.

Tapi sayangnya semua orang punya jalan pikiran masing-masing dan mereka sudah mencap Sasuke sebagai gay.

Dan lebih parah dari pada itu, ternyata kesialan Sasuke tidak sampai di situ saja. Teman telanjang Sasuke, maksudnya si cowok berambut pirang. Dia menuduh Sasuke telah memperkosanya, dan dia ingin Sasuke bertanggung jawab.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

Apa-apaan itu? Memperkosa? Yang benar aja! Nggak mungkin! Fitnah!

Bertanggung jawab? NEHI..!

Sasuke masih sadar dan percaya kalau dia tidak mungkin memperkosa seorang cowok, masa jeruk makan jeruk! Ada ribuan bahkan jutaan wanita cantik nan seksi yang sanggup mengantri untuk bersama Sasuke meskipun hanya semalam. Jadi untuk apa dia memperkosa seorang cowok? _No way gito loeh!_

Sasuke bertekad apapun yang terjadi dia harus membersihkan nama baiknya dan menuntut si cowok pirang. Dia yakin, kalau dia telah di jebak.

Soal tuntut-menuntut, Sasuke sangat yakin dan percaya kalau dia akan menang. Kenapa bisa begitu? Tentu aja karena ayahnya : Fugaku Uchiha adalah seorang kepala kepolisian di Jepang yang sangat terkenal dengan kesadisannya - nggak mungkin ada yang berani melawan kekuatan dan kekuasaan Fugaku. Dan jangan lupakan kalau Sasuke berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, keluarga paling terpandang, kaya raya dan sangat disegani. Uchiha tidak pernah kalah dan tunduk pada siapapun, kecuali pada satu orang yaitu Kaisar Jepang – Memangnya siapa yang bisa melawan seorang Kaisar? Dan nggak mungkin juga kan si cowok pirang itu punya hubungan sama Bapak Kaisar?

Tapi ternyata persepsi Sasuke salah total.

Si cowok pirang ternyata punya hubungan sama sang Kaisar.

Kaisar a.k.a Namikaze Minato, ternyata adalah ayah dari si cowok pirang.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

Syok! Itulah yang terjadi pada Sasuke begitu mengetahui hal itu. Siapa yang nggak syok coba?

Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Fugaku dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha begitu mengetahui kalau Sasuke dituduh telah memperkosa anak Kaisar?

"Sasuke, apa pun yang telah kau lakukan, kau harus bisa mempertanggung jawabkannya, jangan mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha. Kau harus menikah dengan Naruto!"

Badai guntur dan petir menyambar di telinga Sasuke begitu mendengar penuturan Fugaku.

"Pernikahan kalian akan di adakan satu minggu lagi...!" Ujar Mikoto (Ibu Sasuke) dengan ekspresi wajah berbinar-binar yang menyiratkan kebahagian tiada tara.

"Baka-Otouto, selamat ya!" Kata Itachi (Kakak Sasuke) dengan wajah berseri seperti Ibunya.

_THE HELL!_ Kenapa mereka bahagia?

Menikah dengan seorang cowok bego berambut duren? NO _WAY IN THE HELL! _Begitulah pemikiran Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak dan menghindar, jika dia tidak menikahi si cowok pirang maka satu kamar gelap nan sempit dan sumpek (Sel penjara) sudah di pesankan untuknya.

Apa-apa'an itu? Kenapa Fugaku bisa diam aja anaknya di ancam kayak gitu!

Karna itulah Sasuke sekarang sedang stress berat, kepalanya pusing dan dia jadi nggak nafsu makan. Pernikahannya tinggal hitungan hari dan dia tidak tau mesti melakukan apa, ingin rasanya dia kabur dan pergi ke luar negeri, tapi jika dia melakukan hal itu, maka Sasuke akan menjadi buronan Negara dan hukuman matilah yang akan menunggunya.

"Yare… yare... Sebenarnya Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun sudah menjalin hubungan khusus sudah lebih dari satu tahun, dan lusa depan mereka akan menikah" Ucap seorang pria bermasker

'DUUAAGGHHK!'

Sasuke langsung membanting televisi yang menampilkan sebuah berita mengenai dirinya. Dalam berita itu seorang pria bermasker a.k.a Kakashi (Manager Sasuke) mengatakan kalau Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto selama satu tahun.

Satu tahun? Yang benar saja!

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenal cowok duren berisik dan pecinta warna orange itu. Hari itu, hari di mana dia tidur seranjang dan telanjang bersama cowok duren – Adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Lalu bagaimana dengan para fans Sasuke?

Awalnya mereka semua kecewa dan pada _broken heart_ semua, tapi kemudian semua fans Sasuke berubah menjadi seorang fujoshi dan fundashi tingkat akut dan sangat mendukung hubungan mereka.

_AWAS, Kiamat sudah dekat!_ Jerit hati Sasuke.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan bubur tidak mungkin menjadi nasi lagi. Sasuke harus menerima takdirnya untuk menikah dengan si cowok duren a.k.a Naruto, tapi Sasuke berjanji dan bertekad kalau dia akan membalas semuanya.

Pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara yang akan segera berakhir, sebuah permainan yang akan dimenangkan olehnya.

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa Anda bersedia menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai suamimu dan bersumpah untuk selalu berada disisinya dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian..?"

Sasuke tidak pernah menduga kalau hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana dia akan terikat dengan seseorang, melakukan ritual suci dan sakral yang disebut dengan pernikahan.

Sasuke menikah?

Yap! Benar sekali. Sasuke akan menikah, atau lebih tepatnya sedang menikah. Ini merupakan hari bahagia dan paling bersejarah dalam hidup Sasuke. Seharusnya begitu, tapi jawabannya sama sekali TIDAK!

Loh? Kok 'tidak'? Kenapa bisa begitu?

Itu semua karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, dia menikah karena sebuah tuduhan dan ancaman – Dia difitnah! Catat: FITNAH! Kalian masih ingatkan tentang insiden yang terjadi di chapter satu kemaren? Insiden dimana Sasuke dituduh telah memperkosa seorang cowok dan diminta untuk bertanggung jawab. _The hell!_ Memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke naik darah.

Ngapain juga dia memperkosa seorang cowok? Lagian, kalau misalnya Sasuke telah benar-benar memperkosa cowok itu. Kenapa juga dia mesti bertanggung jawab? Toh, cowok itu nggak bakalan bunting jugakan? So, pliese deh... nggak perlu sampai nikah juga kaleee…

Sampai sekarang, Sasuke tidak habis pikir, kenapa keluarganya (Ayah, Ibu serta Kakaknya) menyetujui serta merestui pernikahan ini. Benar-benar konyol! Sasuke'kan seorang cowok, masa dia nikah sama cowok juga sih? Apa hasilnya? Apa orang tuanya nggak pengen punya cucu? Apa keluarganya itu masih waras? Apa mungkin keluarganya menyetujui pernikahan ini karena cowok yang diperkosa Sasuke (Hanya fitnah) adalah anak dari Kepala Negara jepang, orang nomor satu di jepang a.k.a Kaisar Namikaze Minato. Heddeeh.., kalau begitu kenyataanya. Apa itu artinya, Sasuke telah dijual oleh keluarganya? _Poor you_ Sasuke.

"Kita ulangi…" Suara berat milik sang Pendeta memecah lamunan Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, apa Anda bersedia menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai suamimu dan bersumpah untuk selalu berada disisinya dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian..?"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat untuk menetralkan pikirannya yang sudah masuk tahap galau tingkat akut. Ia harus menjawab pertanyaan pendeta yang ada di hadapannya. Apakah dia akan menikah atau tidak? Jawab Bersedia atau Tidak.

_THE HELL!_

Sampai mati pun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Jika Sasuke diberi kebebasan untuk menjawab. Maka Sasuke akan memulainya dengan senyuman paling sinis dan nista yang dia punya – tapi tetap terlihat ganteng dan keren, kemudian dengan suara dan ekspresi arogan yang mencapai tingkat dewa, Sasuke akan menjawab : _"Aku lebih baik mati dari pada menikah dengannya."_ Tapi pada faktanya Sasuke masih sadar betul kalau dia masih sayang sama nyawanya, dia tidak sudi mati muda. Karena dijamin, jika dia benar-benar mengatakan hal itu, maka dia akan mati detik itu juga karena sebuah peluru yang bersarang di kepalanya alias ditembak mati. No way gito loh! Sasuke nggak sudi mati dengan cara kayak gitu. Nggak elit banget.

Karena itulah dengan sangat terpaksa dan berat hati Sasuke menjawab...

"Ya, Saya bersedia." Aiiiisssshh.. lain di mulut lain di hati, itulah pribahasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan tingkah laku Sasuke.

Sang pendeta tersenyum dan mengangguk begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangnya ke samping Sasuke – Memandang cowok yang bersanding tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Dan Anda, Namikaze Naruto, apa Anda bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu dan bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisinya dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sasuke melirik cowok di sampingnya dari ekor matanya. Harus Sasuke akui, cowok di sampingnya ini memiliki penampilan yang menarik dan tergolong tidak biasa, dibandingkan kata tampan, dia lebih cocok disebut cantik, manis dan imut._ 'Ck! Dasar bodoh, apa yang aku pikirkan._' Batin Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, Saya bersedia!" Jawab si cowok manis a.k.a Naruto. Tidak ada sedikitpun terselip nada keraguan dari kata-katanya, nampaknya Naruto sudah benar-benar yakin dan mantab akan pernikahannya ini.

"Silahkan pakaikan cincin pernikahan pada jari pasangan Anda." Kata sang Pendeta.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertukar cincin. Cincin yang mereka gunakan adalah cincin perak dengan motif polos, terkesan sederhana dan simple tapi terlihat cantik, dan cincin itu sangat pas di jari manis mereka berdua.

Terdengar tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai kegembiraan begitu Sasuke dan Naruto telah selesai bertukar cincin. Tampaknya para undangan yang terdiri dari ribuan orang itu terlihat sangat bahagia melihat pernikahan SasuNaru. Dan jangan lupakan kalau pernikahan mereka berdua saat ini sedang di selenggarakan secara live ke seluruh penjuru belahan dunia.

WOW! Kok bisa?

Ya, bisalah... bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah anak dari Kaisar Jepang, orang nomor satu di Jepang. Masa pernikahannya biasa? Ya gak mungkinlah.. bisa jatuh harga diri Minato dan Kushina selaku Raja dan Ratu kalau pernikahan anak mereka di selenggarakan secara biasa. Pokoknya nggak boleh kalah dari pernikahan Pangeran Inggris : William dan Kate, bahkan harus lebih meriah!

Dan jika kau melihat kondisi Negara Jepang saat ini. Maka jalanan akan terlihat sangat amat macet, sesak dan ramai. Rakyat Jepang sedang mengadakan acara pawai secara besar-besaran untuk menyambut pernikahan SasuNaru. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias dan bahagia menyambut hari special ini. Dan dapat dipastikan, virus Fujodanshi di Negara Jepang sudah menyebar dengan sangat luas dan mencapai tingkat kronis.

Kita lupakan kondisi di luar yang sangat ribut itu, kembali beralih ke acara pernikahan SasuNaru :

"Kalian sudah resmi menikah. Sekarang kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing." Kata sang Pendeta.

KYAAAAAA… Inilah moment yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang. Apalagi kalau bukan adegan kissing di hari wedding. Semua orang, kapanpun dan dimanapun mereka berada. Mereka akan focus untuk melihat adegan romantis yang terkesan eksotis itu untuk selang waktu beberapa detik kedepan (Makin lama makin bagus dan asoy), dan bagi para fujoshi dan fundashi, ini merupakan moment yang tidak boleh di lewatkan dan harus diabadikan – ini merupakan surga bagi mereka.

Dan Neraka bagi Sasuke…

Sasuke sudah tau dan menduga kalau hal ini pasti akan terjadi, tapi tetap saja mentalnya tidak siap untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini. _SHIT!_ Siapa sih yang menciptakan aturan untuk berciuman di hari pernikahan? Dan detik itu juga, Sasuke memberikan sumpah serapah serta kutukan kepada orang yang menciptakan aturan itu.

.

**MY BELOVED LOVED**

By. Kelinci Merah

**Disclaimer : **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **SasuNaru / NaruSasu?

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, Family

**Rated : '**T'

**Warning : **AU, OOC tingkat akut, Typos bertebaran, Gaje minta ampun, Ide pasaran dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**\ R n R /**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

_Ballrome _hotel yang mewah dan megah terlihat sangat ramai. Terdengar bunyi dentingan gelas yang saling beradu, bersulang untuk merayakan pesta pernikahan termewah yang pernah terlaksana di Jepang. Ratusan pejabat penting Negara dan para undangan memberikan ucapan selamat kepada dua keluarga nomor satu di Jepang atas pernikahan yang baru saja berlangsung, _Uchiha _dan _Namikaze._

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kalau Sasuke Uchiha : Benci banget keramaian, dia adalah tipe orang penyendiri yang suka ketenangan. Dan parahnya lagi, dia amat teramat sangat membenci pesta pernikahan ini, hari ini seperti Neraka berkepanjangan untuknya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan pesta, dia berjalan menuju ruangan privasinya. Persetan dengan pesta perayaan pernikahannya! Sasuke tidak peduli dengan semua itu, lagipula pasangan pengantinnya (Naruto) tidak tampak batang hidungnya. _Entah kemana perginya si idiot itu? _Pikir Sasuke.

Padahal dari awal, bukankah yang ngotot pengen nikah sama Sasuke adalah Naruto? Sampai-sampai dia memfitnah Sasuke memperkosanya, benar-benar sarap! Dan sekarang? Dia malah menghilang, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

Sasuke menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang berpintu merah maroon dengan ukiran yang elegan, di depan pintu itu terdapat papan yang bertuliskan '_Private room'._ Tanpa ragu Sasuke membuka pintu itu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, menampilkan setiap hal dan kejadian yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Sasuke tercekat melihatnya. Dia membatu.

Di sana, di tengah ruangan, tepatnya di sofa yang terletak di tengah-tengah. Dia melihat seorang cowok berambut _blonde_ sedang bercumbu dengan seorang cewek berambut _blonde_ juga. Bercumbu dengan mesra dan ganasnya, memanggut dan menghisap bibir satu sama lain.

Memang apa istimewanya? Kenapa Sasuke begitu syok melihat orang berciuman? Apakah ini pertama kalinya dia melihat adegan seperti itu? Oh, ayoah... Sasuke itu seorang aktor terkenal dan sangat _profesional,_ dia sudah sering melihat atau melakukan sendiri adegan panas seperti itu, bahkan kata _seks_ bukan hal tabu lagi baginya.

Sasuke mungkin tidak akan sangat terkejut, atau tidak akan menjadi masalah untuknya, kalau saja cowok berambut _blonde_ itu bukanlah cowok yang telah mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini, menjerumuskannya ke dalam jurang kenistaan, memfitnahnya, dan meminta pertanggung jawaban padanya. Seorang cowok yang memiliki mata biru, berambut pirang, berkulit tan, dan jangan lupakan tiga garis aneh di kedua pipinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan _Namikaze Naruto,_ orang yang telah resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya, 'istri' err... maksudnya 'suaminya' beberapa menit yang lalu.

Naruto berciuman dengan gadis tak dikenal, berciuman dengan mesranya, seakan dunia milik mereka berdua.

_Oh great… _Dia selingkuh, terang-terangan pula.

Rasa panas menjalar di hati Sasuke. Dia emosi, apakah itu artinya dia cemburu? Oh, tentu saja tidak! Dia marah bukan karena cemburu, dia marah karena merasa telah dibodohi dan dipermainkan. _'Kuso!'_ Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti sedang memainkan sebuah drama yang menceritakan tentang perselingkuhan seorang suami, dan pihak yang tersakiti adalah dirinya. _'Chikuso!'_ Peran itu mana cocok buat dirinya?

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan dengan sengaja dia menutup pintunya dengan keras dan kasar. Suara pintu yang berdebam mengagetkan dua orang sejoli yang sedang bermesraan, refleks mereka menghentikan kegiatan berciuman mereka, dan menoleh ke arah pintu, di mana seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan gaya angkuh nan arrogant, menatap tajam, mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Cewek berambut _blonde_ itu nampak terkejut dan ketakutan melihat kehadiran Sasuke, aktor tampan yang sudah resmi menjadi suami Naruto (Orang yang saat ini memeluknya). Dengan gerakan kilat dan tergesa-gesa dia melepaskan pelukan Naruto. "Na-Naruto-kun, maaf, aku harus pergi." Ucapnya gemetaran, karena sadar dia sudah kepergok menjadi selingkuhannya Naruto. Dan cewek _blonde_ itu pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto, melewati Sasuke tanpa berani menengok ke belakang.

"Shion!" Teriak Naruto, memanggil nama cewek berambut _blonde_ itu. Tapi gadis yang bernama Shion sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan Naruto, dia berlari, meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yang tertinggal hanyalah pasangan pengantin baru : Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Cih! Kau mengganggu saja!" Gerutu Naruto sebal kepada Uchiha bungsu yang sekarang berstatus suaminya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Jujur, saat ini dia ingin sekali memukuli Naruto, menghajarnya sampai mampus, mematahkan gigi dan meremukkan semua tulang-tulangnya. Sasuke kesal setengah mati karena dia sudah diduakan. Tapi sekali lagi perlu ditekankan dan digaris bawahi : Kalau dia TIDAK CEMBURU! Sasuke hanya merasa dipermainkan oleh si pirang idiot itu. Dia yang menjebak dan memaksa Sasuke menikahinya, dan sekarang setelah mereka berdua resmi menjadi pasangan 'suami-suami', Naruto dengan seenak udelnya berciuman dengan gadis lain! Apa maksudnya coba? Sasuke tidak mengerti jalan pikiran cowok berambut duren yang ada di depannya ini, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkannya? Bukankah dia memfinah dan memaksa Sasuke menikahinya karena menyukai Sasuke? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah mencium gadis lain? Menghela nafas, Sasuke lebih memilih melupakan setiap pemikirannya mengenai Naruto. Toh, itu bukan urusannya, mau Naruto berciuman ataupun tidur dengan gadis atau lelaki manapun, itu bukan urusan Sasuke. Bahkan, mungkin itu adalah hal yang bagus, karena dengan begitu pernikahan ini akan segera berakhir.

Sasuke berjalan, mendekati meja yang ada di pojok ruangan, tangannya mengambil botol wine yang ada di meja itu, menuang ke gelas yang kosong dan bersih.

Manik biru Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari setiap gerak-gerik Sasuke. "Hey," Sapanya. "Apa kau tidak ingin bertanya siapa perempuan tadi?" Tanyanya, dengan ekpresi santai dan terkesan polos.

Sasuke diam, dengan ekpresi tenang dia berbalik memandang Naruto. Sambil meminum wine yang ada di gelasnya, dia menjawab. "Itu bukan urusanku." Datar tapi terselip nada Ketus di suaranya.

Alis Naruto menaut mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, sedetik kemudian senyum jahil terukir di bibirnya. "Apa kau cemburu?" Tanyanya _to do point_ sambil nyegir lebar.

Urat di kepala Sasuke langsung terasa menegang. _What, _cemburu? Mimpi kali lo!

"Kau janganlah terlalu banyak menghayal." Ujar Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang terkesan sangat konyol di telinganya.

"Ooh… jadi kau tidak cemburu?" Naruto menyimpulkan sambil manggut-manggut nggak jelas. "Bagus!" Ujarnya riang gembira. Mata _sapphire-nya _menatap Sasuke. "Itu artinya kau tidak keberatankan aku selingkuh?" Tanyanya polos, terang-terangan meminta izin pada suaminya untuk berselingkuh.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin tersedak minuman yang diteguknya sekarang begitu mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ia mencengkram gelas kaca di tangannya dengan keras, emosi karena merasa dipermainkan. _'Tenang, Sasuke, tenang… untuk apa kau mempermasalahkan hal ini?' _Sasuke membatin, menenangkan pikirannya yang sudah dipenuhi kemelut emosi tingkat tinggi. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke, singkat, padat, dan cukup jelas untuk menjawab kalau dia sama sekali tidak keberatan atau tidak peduli. Ia meletakkan gelas yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja sambil berlalu pergi untuk meninggalkan Naruto. "Lakukanlah apapun yang kau inginkan." Ujarnya menambahkan sebelum membuka pintu merah maron di depannya, kemudian menghilang di penglihatan Naruto.

Disepanjang langkahnya, Sasuke cuman bisa mendumbel di dalam hati, memberikan caci maki serta sumpah serapah kepada cowok _blonde_ yang sudah berstatus sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Ia murka. "Brengsek!" Sasuke menendang dinding di sampingnya dengan keras untuk melepaskan emosi dan dendam terpendamnya.

Sasuke tidak bodoh, dia jenius. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk mengetahui rentetan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada hari itu, hari di mana dia tidur seranjang dan telanjang dengan cowok duren.

Sasuke sudah tau, kalau hari itu Naruto telah menjebaknya. Cowok berambut kuning jabrik itu telah meminta pelayan hotel untuk memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam minuman Sasuke. Dan ketika Sasuke tertidur, Naruto membawanya ke dalam sebuah kamar dan dengan sengaja Naruto melepaskan semua pakaian mereka berdua, kemudian tidur di samping Sasuke. Naruto juga sudah menyiapkan wartawan suruhannya untuk memergoki mereka berdua. Dan dengan sempurnannya, seperti layaknya aktor _professional_, Naruto berakting kalau dia sudah diperkosa oleh Sasuke di depan wartawan.

Benar-benar licik si Naruto itu! Bahkan, ia sangat pandai berakting. Dia itu iblis berwajah malaikat.

Lalu?

Kenapa Sasuke menikahi Naruto, meskipun dia sudah tau tentang jebakan itu?

_Well,_ apa kalian lupa siapa Naruto? Sekali lagi, perlu ditekankan, kalau Naruto adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato, anak orang nomor satu di Jepang, Kaisar Jepang. Dengan kata lain, Naruto itu seperti seorang pangeran yang akan menjadi Kaisar Jepang selanjutnya. Melawannya, sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Sasuke cuman bisa menghela nafas pasrah begitu memikirkan semua itu, sudah terlanjur basah, jalani saja apa yang ada, pikirnya.

Yang harus Sasuke pikirkan selanjutnya adalah bagaimana cara membalas semua perbuatan Naruto? Dia harus balas dendam. Naruto harus menderita! Seperti rencana awalnya. Pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah sandiwara, sebuah permainan yang akan dimenangkan olehnya. Sasuke melonggarkan dasi yang melilit lehernya dengan agak kasar. _'Yeah, ini hanyalah permainan.' _Batinnya, mantab akan rencana awalnya.

**BERSAMBUNG...**


End file.
